Cats and Dogs
by AnimalCops
Summary: Found wounded in the World That Never Was, Grimmjow is taken into a strange castle by none other than the Luna Diviner. Two angry blunettes trapped in an area together... This will end badly.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: Here comes the second crossover fic! Saix/Grimmjow~**_

_**Me: Saix**_

_**i-heart-ice-cream: Grimmjow**_

Saix stuck his hands into his cloak pockets, leaning back against the wall of a building in the World That Never Was. He head turned slightly as he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked at one of his lesser Berserker Nobodies and watched as it understood and nodded. The blunette sighed and moved away from the wall, following the lesser Nobody. He frowned when they came across a clump of dirty white clothes on the ground. Walking over, Saix tapped the clump with the toe of his boot, trying to see if the other would wake up.

The man on the ground just rolled over onto his back, revealing three large gashed on his torso. He was bleeding heavily and rather slowly, his hand s clenched into fists and his eyes shut tight. Other than that, he didn't move, not to mention, he didn't know where the hell he was. The only protest to being tapped by the blunette's dirty boot was a low "Nngh..."

Saix frowned at the sight of blood; he spoke softly, keeping his voice at an even monotone, "Hold on... I can help get you patched up." He called in his Berserker nobodies and they hoisted the wounded man up by his arms and legs, "Careful not to stretch his wounds." Saix followed his minions until they reached his room in the Organization's large castle. "Set him on my bed."

As the younger man was placed on the bed, he quickly grabbed his torso in an attempt to cover the gashes. He wasn't too keen on the idea of being carried or having someone else heal his wounds. "Leave me alone... I don't want your help..." He hissed, barely able to say anything at all. He rolled onto his side and curled up to hide the cuts on his torso.

"Arrogance is the liquor of the fool." Saix chimed in, walking over to his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a roll of gauze. "If someone is offering to help you with woulds that serious, you should take the help." Walking back to the man on the bed, the elder leaned down and rolled the stranger onto his back. He forced the injured man to sit up and began to wrap the gauze around his wounds. "I am the same way when I get injured."

"Don't touch me. I didn't ask for your help. Just leave me alone..." He hissed and pushed Saix's hands away.

The older man rolled his golden eyes and grumbled, "You cannot just accept help? Arrogant fool. I can get someone to bind you if I need to."

"Why won't you leave me be?" He shouted, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the other man.

Saix just sighed, "Because you desperately need help and will surely die from blood loss in a few hours if my calculations are correct. Now just lie still."

"Hell no. Get away from me!" He quickly kicked Saix in the crotch and stood up, "Don't you get it? I don't need your fucking help!"

A low growl passed the blunette's lips after a short and surprised yelp, he leaned over slightly, teeth gritted in pain. He snapped his fingers and a few of his Berserker Nobodies appeared in the room. "Tie up this jackass, I am just going to let him bleed to death." The lesser Nobodies nodded and walked over to the man on the bed; one of the larger ones tied the stranger's wrists together, while the other two tied his ankles to the bedposts. "Do not mess with me, scum."

"What the hell? Untie me! Leave me alone!" He spat at the man, struggling to free himself only to have the ropes tighten the more he struggled, "This isn't fair! What are you going to do?"

Saix rolled his eyes again as he watched the other man struggle against his bonds. "Are you honestly this stupid or are you just too arrogant to let me help you? Apparently it may be both... So, I am just going to let you die. Does that make you happy?" His pointed ears twitched as he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "I am sure it does. It is what you wanted after all, with all that struggling and yelling."

"I never said I wanted to die, you jackass! I just don't need your fucking help!" With the growing anger going through his system, he broke the rope around his wrists and sat up, untying the ones around his ankles, exposing the 6 that was on his back.

"You said you do not want help, so one assumes that with wounds that large, you would wish for death." Saix arched a brow when the other man broke free from the ropes, "How did you manage to do that? No one has ever done that under my power before. What is your name?"

"You don't need to know, just that you should be thankful I don't do that to you! I'm Grimmjow, and _you_ are an asshole." With that, he stood up and walked toward the door.

The blunette watched as Grimmjow walked away. He sighed, "Name calling will get you no where, and I would suggest you not leave the room. The other beings in this castle will not be as tolerable as I am."

"Well, I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I really care. And that means nothing to me. I'm _not_ staying here and I could kick all their asses. And you aren't tolerable." He walked back over to Saix as he spoke, glaring the entire time.

The older man narrowed his eyes, "If you wish to risk your mind... and possibly your body, then be my guest. Go ahead and get raped. It is dangerous here."

Grimmjow stood there for a moment and blinked, letting the words sink in, "What kind of freak place is this?"

"This 'place' is the Castle That Never Was and that was merely a suggestion."

"Never heard of it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Not many people know where this castle is... and you now, I suppose."

"What the hell? Are you hiding? What's wrong with you?"

Saix rolled his eyes, "I am not hiding... as for what is wrong with me... a lot of things, would you like a list?"

"... No! You're so weird!"

"No shit."

Grimmjow turned on his heel and walked toward the door, "I'm leavin'."

Saix gave a dismissive wave of his hand, golden eyes zeroed in on the other man, "Go ahead. I hope Marluxia finds you."

"... What's a Marluxia?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the other blunette.

"Marluxia is a pink haired pedophile."

"Uhhh... Okay, then...I think I'll just stay here... away from the pedophile..."

"I told you this castle was dangerous."

"That's not dangerous. That's creepy."

"And I have to deal with it every day..."

Grimmjow let out a barking laugh.

"Do not laugh at me!" Saix snapped out, shooting a glare at the younger man.

"I'll laugh at you if I want to. You are _not_ the boss of me." Grimmjow spat back, obviously not afraid of the other man.

The older man snarled, golden eye narrowing into deadly slits, "I will throw you to the pedophile, jackass."

"You can't make me do anything, asshole." He turned back to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. "What the hell..?"

"...My door locks from the outside..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: Wow, I'm really impressed with how many people both read and reviewed this! It's awesome. Crossovers usually don't get a lot. Well, I'm updating for all of you!**_

_**Me: Saix**_

_**i-heart-ice-cream: Grimmjow**_

_"That's not dangerous. That's creepy."_

_"And I have to deal with it every day..."_

_Grimmjow let out a barking laugh._

_"Do not laugh at me!" Saix snapped out, shooting a glare at the younger man._

_"I'll laugh at you if I want to. You are__not__the boss of me." Grimmjow spat back, obviously not afraid of the other man._

_The older man snarled, golden eye narrowing into deadly slits, "I will throw you to the pedophile, jackass."_

_"You can't make me do anything, asshole." He turned back to the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. "What the hell..?"_

_"...My door locks from the outside..."_

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"… So I'm trapped in here with _you_ of all people… Damn…" Grimmjow's voice grew cold at the thought of being stuck in the small room with someone he did not even know.

"Is that really so bad? You are just unfortunate to come across me at this particular point of the year."

"Uh… What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He looked confused as he stood there, dumbstruck.

"I would not assume that you would wish to hear the explanation…"

"I would like to fucking know what the hell that means!"

The elder blunette sighed, "I am a Berserker… or werewolf, if you would prefer that." He turned and looked out his window at the large heart-shaped moon that presented itself in the black sky. "And occasionally… I would say every five years… the males of my species go into heat for about a week... Can you guess what week that is this time?"

"… Shit." He quickly walked back over to the door and tried his best to dig through it. His cat-like instincts could easily be seen as he scratched and pawed at the door, small whines escaping his lips.

Saix's pointed ears twitched at the scratching sounds and he walked closer to the other man, purring deep in his chest, "Are you trying to leave me…?"

"Fuck yes! No way am I staying anywhere near you!"

"Aw… How sad…" The Berserker tilted his head slightly to the side, a little smirk making its way onto his face, "Why do you not like me…?

"You're a freak in heat. Why do you _think_? Now get the hell away from me!" Grimmjow turned around to look at the other man.

"I will if you give me what I want…"

"Hell no. Not if you were the last person on earth. Get lost!" He took a step back from the other, pressing up against the door.

Saix put a hand over his chest, where his heart would have been if he had one, "Oh… You hurt me… You're breaking my heart…"

"You think I care? Get away from me!"

The elder man shook his head, "I do not think I will…" He stepped forward, pushing the other man harder against the door. He pinned the younger blunette to the door and dug his claws into the dirty white fabric and tanned skin.

Grimmjow was flailing, trying to get the other man off.

Saix leaned down and bit at the younger man's neck just enough to draw blood. He licked up the crimson liquid and purred softly, "Delicious… I wonder how the rest of you tastes…" He fell silent for a moment before speaking again, "However… I suppose I shall just have to continue to wonder… I have no idea where you have been after all… and I do not wish to contract some sort of illness."

The younger man was _pissed_, he pushed the other away managing to get him a little under half way across the room. "You're the one with the illness, jackass. What's your problem? You don't just go around biting people!" He clapped a hand over the wound as a second thought, getting the blood to slowly stop flowing as it healed rather quickly.

The elder blunette snickered, "Oh, how hurtful… But lucky for you, kitten, I will not waste my time." His golden eyes slowly moved up and down Grimmjow's body, taking in his form, "I have so many other more attractive people to prey on."

"I have a name and it's not kitten, plus, you're one to talk about being attractive. You're _far_ from it." The younger man narrowed his eyes, his words growing harsh and cold.

"Oh…" Saix smirked, sarcasm hanging on every word, "You hurt me so…"

"Suck it up, asshole."

"So cruel, little kitten, so cruel…" Saix shook his head slowly, 'tsk'ing the younger man.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Grimmjow! Use it!"

"Why should I? You do not call me by my name… you never even asked it. How rude."

"I don't care what your name is!"

"Nor do I care about yours," The older blunette huffed, "Therefore, I will not call you by it."

"Well you can't call me 'kitten'."

"Why not?" He arched a perfect azure brow, "You _are_ a kitten, are you not? The way you were pawing at the door a moment ago was proof enough."

"'Cause I'm not a kitten. I'm a panther. There's a difference, ass."

"Oh, yes," The blunette rolled his eyes, "of course there is."

Grimmjow let a smug smirk curve his lips, "Well it's better than you, dog-boy."

Saix merely rolled his eyes, used to all the comments on his canine-like ways of acting because of Number IX, of course. "Arf."

The younger man just gave the other a funny look but he couldn't help to find it slightly amusing.

The Berserker chuckled softly, "I get comments about that all the time… It gets old fast, I have learned to go along with it."

"Oh…"

"Dear Kingdom Hearts, you are so boring…"

"I'm more interesting than you, asshole."

The older man chuckled again, sarcasm coating his words and dripping like venom, "Oh, I am sure you are…"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Saix rolled his eyes and sighed, "I was merely stating that you probably _are _more interesting than myself."

"What fuckin' tricks are you playing at, asshole?"

"Tricks? I am not playing any tricks." He sighed again, quite tired of playing this game of cat and mouse with the other. … Or should it be dog and cat? He walked over to his bed and sat down, keeping his eyes on the other man.

"Yeah right…" He sat down on the floor beside the door, not trusting the other man so he kept his distance.

"I am not going to do anything to you, Grimmjow." The older blunette flopped back on his bed, "Someone should be coming to deliver lunch shortly. I am sure you will want to leave, yes?"

"Yes! Of course I want to leave!"

A low huff passed Saix's lips, he sighed and closed his eyes, "How sad… I get so lonely when I am locked up. You have been the first person I have really talked to in days…"

"That's a real problem for you 'cause I'm outta here."

"Hn. I thought as much…" He softened his voice and got quieter, "You have no emotions, do you?"

"Hell no I don't. I don't need them."

"You do not want your emotions..?" He sat up, opening his eyes so he could look at the other blunette.

"No, I don't."

The older man sighed, "Oh? Why not..? Do you not miss what it is like to feel?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: Finally updating again…. Sorry people. I have to say though, I'm very happy with the reviews this fic is getting. There's so much Saix abuse… is that the reason? XD**_

_**Saix, Zexion: Me**_

_**Grimmjow: i-heart-ice-cream**_

_A low huff passed Saix's lips, he sighed and closed his eyes, "How sad… I get so lonely when I am locked up. You have been the first person I have really talked to in days…"_

_"That's a real problem for you 'cause I'm outta here."_

_"Hn. I thought as much…" He softened his voice and got quieter, "You have no emotions, do you?"_

_"Hell no I don't. I don't need them."_

_"You do not want your emotions..?" He sat up, opening his eyes so he could look at the other blunette._

_"No, I don't."_

_The older man sighed, "Oh? Why not..? Do you not miss what it is like to feel?"_

GSGSGSGSGSGS

"I never knew to start with." The younger of the two shrugged, "I'm a hollow. I never was able to feel to begin with."

The older blunette folded his ears back much like a dog would, "How… How sad… I would do anything to get my heart back… I want to be able to feel again…"

"Well I don't need it. Emotions are a waste of my time. Why would I want something so stupid?"

"Stupid…? Why would you say such a thing? I want to be able to love… to be happy. I miss it… and you do not?"

"There must be something wrong with you… Emotions are pointless."

"How exactly are emotions pointless?" Saix asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, "Do you not want to be able to feel happiness? Love? What about being able to actually feel anger? I know you cannot feel it right now. You are merely pretending…"

"I don't need to feel. I don't have emotions for a reason. They just get in the way."

Saix sighed, "Hmn… Suit yourself, Grimmjow…. But I still don't quite understand why you do not want them. I am sure you would like to feel anger though instead of just faking it." He hummed softly, "But I do understand where you are coming from. Emotions are a great burden to bear."

"You're a freak. I don't understand you."

"Hmn… Perhaps you should use your brain then… If you have one, I mean. I do hope that Zexion brings my lunch soon… He could at least supply a conversation."

As if on cue, a knock sounded against the door, a quiet voice following it, "Number VII, are you awake?"

Saix smiled softly and turned his head to look at the door, "Indeed I am, Zexion. You may come in."

The door opened and a short by with slate colored hair walked in holding a tray of food. His cold, emotionless blue eyes landed on Grimmjow, "So, VII, you found yourself a new chew toy?"

"I am NOT a chew toy!" He snapped out, baring his teeth for a moment before looking at the door and running for it, hoping for an escape.

Zexion narrowed his eyes and used his foot to close the door, smirking as Grimmjow couldn't stop in time and ran into it. The young man crossed the room and placed the tray of food on the bedside table, "No leaving."

"No!" He slumped next to the door, "Fuck you, asshole!"

"Such a friendly toy, VII." The young man said, his back turned to the younger blunette.

"… Let me out of here!"

"NO." Zexion sighed, "You are not allowed out of this room."

"What can't I leave?"

"… Because I said so…"

"Asshole! That's not fair!"

"I never did claim that I was fair."

"You are such an ass, Zexion." Saix said, munching on a piece of toast.

"…."

"Anyway," The younger man mumbled, "I suppose I'll be off. Unless you need anything. Either of you?"

"Yeah, you can get me the hell out of here!"

"Out of the question." Zexion gave a small smirk.

Saix just rolled his eyes, focusing on his toast.

"Let me leave." Grimmjow now stood in front of the short man, resisting the urge to punch him.

"No." Zexion waved his hand in front of the taller man, creating an illusion of chains around him, holding him tightly. He smirked when it rendered Grimmjow motionless. "You stay here. I will not be responsible for any trouble you cause. You're number VII's responsibility."

"Damnit! Let me go!"

"I don't think so." Zexion muttered, making the chains get tighter around the blunette's torso. "You should learn to be polite and grateful. Maybe then I will let you go."

Saix's ears twitched and he looked up from his orange juice, "Can he get his own room if he is to stay here?"

"No," The small man replied, "You need to watch over him. I feel that he needs to be watched over. I don't trust him."

"Damnit!" Grimmjow continued to struggle against the chains, unhappy that he was being treated as property instead of a person.

Saix sighed and waved a dismissive hand, muttering quietly, "Just let him go, Zexion."

The small man frowned and waved his hand, causing the chains to vanish into dust, freeing the blunette. "Fine."

As soon as he was freed, he snarled and kicked the shorter man though a wall with no effort whatsoever.

Zexion picked himself up off the ground and vanished in a dark portal, willing his powers over illusions to take care of the broken wall. He exited the darkness behind Grimmjow and created several clones of himself, all speaking at the same time, "Do _not_ mess with us."

Saix sighed and stood up from his spot on the bed. He waved his hand at the Zexions , shooing them from the area, watching as the clones vanished and the original vanished in darkness. Saix narrowed his golden eyes at the taller blunette, "Great. Now I have no chance of saving your life."

"Why the hell would I need you to save me?"

"Can you take out 12 people with powers like Zexion's?

"… Maybe."

"Well, you sure are full of yourself, are you not?"

"A little… and you're an asshole."

Saix rolled his eyes "What is with you and the foul language?"

"It's in my nature to act like this."

"Pfft. Your nature? Your nature is to act like an idiot?"

"Bite me!" He shot back, not starting to reach his limit with the other man.

"Hmn… I did that earlier and it just made you more upset, little one." A deep chuckle escaped his lips and he walked over to his desk, sitting down and picking up a pen.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed dangerously as he got ready to attack the older man.

Saix shrugged, "You offered it to me. Be 'happy' that I am not taking you up on your offer."

"Creep…" He growled, stomping over to the desk and kicking Saix hard, causing him to fly into the wall and leave a large crater.

The Berserker snarled, "Fuck you…" He got up, bringing a hand to his head to try and ease the pain. He looked at the other man, baring his teeth. His golden eyes glowed with a twinkle of bright yellow, his fangs grew longer and sharper, and the 'X' scar spread, making it seem like a large gash on his face.

"…Uh…" His cat-like curiosity took over as he walked closer to investigate what was happening to the other man.

The Diviner growled deeply, shaking his head to ward off the feeling of bloodlust and rage. He had always been compared to a dog; but he felt more like a caged animal, and a caged animal could only take so much prodding and taunting before it snapped. His eyes narrowed further, glowing brighter as the light from the heart-shaped moon shone down into the room.

Grimmjow walked closer to the other, his head tilting.

The Berserker snarled, showing his fangs, "Get away from me!" He swiped out with his now claw-like nails, growling deeply in his chest, "Get away!"

He took a step back at the sight of the other before continuing to get closer, wanting to get a better look.

Moving quickly, Saix pounced, knocking the other man to the ground, pinning him there. "I said get away!" Deadly sharp claws dug into the younger man's shoulders, fangs bared more, and the golden eyes were wild and bright. His breathing started to speed up, one hand moving to turn the younger man's head to the side, claws digging into his cheek. He settled himself over Grimmjow, his legs on either side of the younger's waist, claws digging into tan flesh.

Grimmjow lifted his leg quickly, kneeing Saix in the crotch before scrambling away from the other man.

A shrill yelp left the Diviner's lips before rage filled him again. He moved and swiped his claws forward, drawing five deep gashes on Grimmjow's chest.

The other grabbed his torso as he dodged shots from the other before pulling out Panthera and hitting the other, "What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled, each word harsher than the last.

Saix let out a yelp, looking up and snarling at the other man. He out stretched his hand, summoning his own weapon, a large Claymore called Lunatic. "You! You are my problem, damnit!"

"Go to hell!" He didn't like the idea of being a 'problem'. As the other drew his weapon, he thought that this was going to be a very interesting fight.

A low growl let loose in the Diviner's throat, his eyes shining even brighter for a quick moment in unison with the sudden flashing light of the heart-shaped moon outside. He swung his weapon forward and caught the other blunette's side with his weapon, relishing in the hiss that he let out.

Grimmjow countered the other's attack, not worrying about the blood he was losing.

Saix growled, "You will die from blood loss if you do not give up." His ears twitched ever so slightly as he heard the other man's labored breathing.

"And back down from a fight…? NEVER!"


End file.
